magifandomcom-20200222-history
Hikari (Character Song)
Hikari (光, Light) is the character song of Cassim, which is sung by the Seiyū Jun Fukuyama. It is special content from the seventh DVD & Blu-ray. Lyrics Kanji= 誰かの名前を呼び泣き叫ぶ声 最後の願いを天に託す声 怒りと悲しみでやり場のない声 風の中に溶け消えてしまう声 手を伸ばしたお前にある何かが 俺にも必ず掴めると信じて なぜ届かない 誰もが同じように生まれてきたのに また俺だけが絶望の闇の中もがいている 柔らかく今日を 照らす朝の方へ 希望という名の 道しるべの方へ 無邪気な笑いが 溢れてくる方へ やさしくすべてを 包む愛の方へ どうして 生まれ落ちた時から いつもお前だけが光の中に生きる あとどれくらい 歩けばその場所に たどり着くのか この運命はこの手で変えていく 命をかけて 光の中で お前が泣いていた 俺を呼んで 絡まった糸は ほどけて結ばれる 強く 強く 光の中へ 懐かしいあの場所へ 吸い込まれてく お前の中で 俺は生き続ける 永久（とわ）に ともに 「もっとお前と ちゃんと話しをしとけばよかったな… なぁ アリババよ 俺ら さぁ…」 |-| Rōmaji = Dareka no namae o yobi nakisakebu koe Saigo no negai o ten ni takusu koe Ikari to kanashimi de yariba no nai koe Kaze no naka ni toke kiete shimau koe Te o nobashita omae ni aru nanika ga Ore ni mo kanarazu tsukameru to shinjite Naze todokanai Dare mo ga onaji yōni umarete kita no ni Mata ore dake ga zetsubō no yami no naka mogaite iru Yawarakaku kyō o terasu azu no hō e Kibō to iu na no michishirube no hō e Mujaki na warai ga afuredekuru hō e Yasashiku subete o tsutsumu ai no hō e Dōshite umareochita toki kara Itsumo omae dake ga hikari no naka ni ikiru Ato dore kurai arukeba sono basho ni tadoritsuku no ka Kono unmei wa kono te de kaete iku inochi o kakete Hikari no naka de omae ga naite ita ore o yonde Karamatta ito wa hodokete musubareru tsuyoku tsuyoku Hikari no naka e natsukashī ano basho e suikomareteku Omae no naka de ore wa iki tsuzukeru towa ni tomo ni "Motto omae to chanto hanashi o shiteba yokatta na... Naa Aribaba yo orera saa..." |-| English = A voice crying out someone's name A voice entrusting the last wish to heaven A voice unfocused in hatred and sorrow A voice that melts away in the wind A hand reached out to where you were, Believing with out a doubt something will grasp me too. Why can't I reach you, Even though everyone was born in the same way, I'm once again the only one struggling in this dark despair Today, softly going towards illuminating the morning Towards the guidepost by the name of hope Towards the overflowing innocent laughter Towards gentle love that envelopes everything Why from the time you were born, were you the only one living in the light? How much longer do I have to walk to reach that place? I will change this fate with my own hands, even if it costs me my life. You were in the light crying and calling out to me. The strongly strongly entangled thread unraveled Inside the light that nostalgic place draws me in I will always continue to live in you forever. "If only I would have properly spoken to you more huh" "Hey, Alibaba, you know, we..."﻿ |-| French = Une voix pleurant le nom de quelqu'un Une voix confiant le dernier voeu aux cieux Une voix déconcentrée dans la haine et la tristesse Une voix qui se fond au loin dans le vent Une main se tendit à l'endroit où tu étais, Croyant sans doute que quelque chose me saisira aussi. Pourquoi ne puis-je t'atteindre Même si tout le monde est né de la même manière, Je suis à nouveau le seul qui lutte dans ce sombre désespoir Aujourd'hui, allant doucement illuminer le matin Vers le repère du nom d'espoir Vers le ruisselant rire innocent Vers l'amour doux qui enveloppe tout Pourquoi depuis que tu es né, étais-tu le seul vivant dans la lumière ? Combien de temps dois-je encore marcher pour atteindre cet endroit ? Je changerai ce destin avec mes propres mains, même si cela me coûte ma vie. Tu étais en train de pleurer dans la lumière, et criant à moi. Le fort fort fil empêtré, démêlé Dans la lumière, cette place nostalgique m'attire Je vivrai sans cesse à travers toi, pour toujours. "Si seulement je t'avais parlé gentiment plus souvent, hein ?" "Hé, Alibaba, tu sais, nous..." Video Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Songs